


Mein Junge - Ein Mörder

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem langen Arbeitstag im Heim, schaute Sonny noch die Abendnachrichten, doch die Meldungen aus St. Loius trafen ihn sehr viel persönlicher, als er das wollte. Einer seiner Jungs soll für Mord und Folter verantwortlich sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Junge - Ein Mörder

Sonny ließ sich nach einem harten Tag in seinen Sessel fallen. Die Jungs auf der Farm forderten täglich seine gesamte Aufmerksam. Heute war es besonders anstrengend. Ein Junge hatten einen Zusammenbruch erlitten, hatte endlich seine Deckung aufgegeben und zum ersten Mal sich offenbart. Die Schläge, die Gewalt, die Demütigung. Ja, solche Tage waren unfassbar kräfteraubend. Auf der anderen Seite waren es auch die Tage, an denen er das Gefühl hatte wirklich was zu bewegen. Seine Jungs waren ihm nicht egal, keiner von ihnen, ganz gleich ob sie nur für eine Nacht da waren oder über Jahre. Er versuchte immer das Beste für sie herauszuholen.

 

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein, wollte noch die Abendnachrichten sehen, bevor er zu Bett ging. Wie immer gab es nur schlechte Nachrichten, denn bad news are good news. Eine Frau wurde brutal gefesselt und gefoltert. Sonny schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Brutalität. Er hatte schon viel gesehen, aber es schockierte ihn immer wieder, wie grausam Menschen sein können. Gerade als er ausstellen wollte, zeigten sie ein Phantombild. „Ein etwa 24jähriger Weißer, ca. 1,85 Meter groß, muskulöser Körperbau.“ Sonny starrte gebannt auf das Bild. Das Gesicht erschien ihm vage bekannt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, vielleicht würden sie in den nächsten Tagen mehr Details bekannt geben, vielleicht würde er dann das Gesicht zuordnen können, doch heute blieb ihm nicht mehr als ins Bett zu gehen.

 

Und Zwei Tage später hatte Sonny die Sache mit dem Phantombild fast schon wieder vergessen, als er die Nachrichten sah. „Der brutale Mord in St. Louis ist aufgeklärt. Dean Winchester hat nicht nur einen Mann brutal zu Tode gefoltert, sondern auch ein weiteres Mädchen gefoltert, aber sie wurde noch rechtzeitig befreit. Er wurde in Notwehr durch einen Freund des letzten Opfers getötet.“ Als Sonny den Namen hörte, sah er auf. Er musste hart schlucken. Das war doch wohl nicht der Dean Winchester? Doch als sie das Foto des Täters zeigten, war Sonny klar: Er kannte Dean Winchester.

 

Vor 10 Jahren war Dean für zwei Monate bei ihm. Ein toller Junge, hatte damals aus Hunger Toast und Erdnussbutter gestohlen. Leider hatte Sonnny nicht die Chance zu ihm durchzudringen. Als er zu Sonny kam, hatte er Verletzungen an den Armen, die angeblich von einem Werwolf stammten, im Laufe der Zeit hatte Dean ihm immer mehr haarsträubende Geschichten über übernatürliche Geschöpfe erzählt, aber Sonny hat es als Verteidigungsstrategie gegenüber einem gewalttätigen Vater abgetan. Er hatte sich die Geschichten angehört, geduldig, hat es hingenommen, dass Dean Pentagramme in sein Bett ritzt und jede Woche mindestens ein Päckchen Salz stahl. Und doch, als dieser verletzende Vater dann auftauchte ist Dean auch sofort aus dem Heim zu ihm zurück. So sehr Sonny dies hatte verhindern wollen, so sehr wusste er auch, dass er einen 16jährigen nicht gegen seinen Willen festhalten konnte. Und jetzt? Jetzt war einer seiner Jungs zum Mörder geworden. Klar seine Jungs waren keine Heiligen, aber Mörder waren sie nicht. Hätte er damals diese Entwicklung absehen können?

 

Er dachte zurück an Dean Winchester. Er höflicher Junge, aber stets sehr verschlossen. Sonny hatte keine Probleme mit Dean gehabt. Dean war immer pünktlich in der Schule erschienen, war nie in Prügeleien verwickelt, obwohl Sonny allein an seiner Haltung erkennen könnte, dass Dean ein Kämpfer war. Dean war ein beliebtes Mitglied des Wrestlingsteams und hatte sogar einen Preis gewonnen. Er hatte damals eine kleine Liebelei mit der Tochter des Dinerbesitzer. Aber Sonny hatte immer gesehen, dass Dean noch so viel Leid zurückhält, dass Dean so viel mehr gesehen hatte. Und Dean hatte ihn nie an sich ran gelassen, hatte Fragen nach seiner Familie immer ein wenig arrogant, aber trotzdem freundlich abgetan. Sonny erinnerte sich, dass Dean anfangs kaum sprach. Er beobachtete, die Mitarbeiter, die anderen Jungs. Es dauerte drei Wochen bis Dean auftaute. Wenn er von Sam erzählte, wollte er cool und gelangweilt wirken, doch das getrübte Leuchten in seinen Augen verriet ihn. Nur kurze Zeit später begann er auch über den Vater zu sprechen, aber das Leuchten in seinen Augen war dann nicht da. Dean wirkte abgeklärte, wenn er über seinen Vater sprach und doch lag da so ein Schmerz in der Luft. Auf die Frage, ob sein Vater mal anders gewesen sei, antwortet Dean mit zwei Worten: „Vor Mom“. Danach sprach er nie wieder von ihr, aber Sonny konnte Dean ansehen, dass das etwas war, worüber er noch lange nicht bereit war zu sprechen. Sonny hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass Dean sich mehr öffnen würde, zulassen würde, dass er ihm helfen würde, aber er ist verschwunden, als sein Vater aufgetaucht war. Sonny hatte sich lange gefragt, was John Winchester meinte, als er Dean ausrichten ließ, dass er „einen Job“ hätte. Wenn man so lange in einem Heim für Jungs mit sehr herausforderndem Verhalten arbeitet wie Sonny, dann hatte man viele Phantasien dazu, einige waren harmlos, andere entsprangen direkt aus einem Horrorfilm.

 

Jetzt nagte an Sonny die Frage, ob das was jetzt geschehen war, was Dean anderen Menschen angetan hatte, damals schon absehbar war. Ob es vielleicht einen Zusammenhang zwischen Deans Job und diesen Taten gab? Es war die Frage, ob er es hätte verhindern können, wenn er Dean auch nur ein wenig mehr gedrängt hätte zu bleiben oder über sich zu sprechen. Aber jetzt war Dean Winchester tot, gestorben nach dem er unvorstellbares Leid angerichtet hatte.

 

Sonny holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Er trank nur selten Alkohol, immerhin war er ein Vorbild für die Jungs, aber zu besonderen Gelegenheiten gönnte er sich ein Bier. Er hob die Flasche, „Auf dich, Dean Winchester!“ dachte er und nahm einen großen Schluck. Die nächsten Schlucke nahm er in Gedanken an Deans Opfers.

 

Am nächsten Morgen stand Sonny früh auf. Er ging in den Schuppen neben der Farm. Zwei einfache Holzlatten schnitt er zurecht. Eine doppelt so lang wie die andere, dann trieb er einen langen Nagel so durch die zwei Latten, sodass ein Kreuz entstand. Mit Farbe schrieb er den Namen seines Schützlings darauf. Er trug das Kreuz zu einer Stelle auf der Farm, auf dem schon ein Dutzend Kreuze standen. Für jeden Jungen, den Sonny im Laufe der Zeit verloren hatte, eins. Einige wurden Opfer einer Straftat, einige hatten sich selbst getötet, doch keiner war ein Mörder. Trotz allem trieb Sonny das Holzkreuz mit gezielten Hammerschlägen in die Erde, betete ein letztes Mal stumm für Deans Seele und die Seelen seiner Opfer und wandte sich dann einem neuen Tag mit neuen Herausforderungen zu.

 


End file.
